


The Name on my Arm

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief Mention of Suicide, F/F, M/M, Smut, Unwilling soulmates, and they were neighbors, bound bonds, brief mention of child abuse, it does not count if you need tissues because you choked on your food, just be aware that there are mentions of abuse, mentions of abuse, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Soulmates. A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.Everyone has a soulmate, or so it is said. But what happens when you hate the idea of your life being predetermined by just a single name?





	1. The Meeting

_“Does it bother anyone else, that someone else has your name?”_

It was a question he had been asking for as long as he could remember. To him, it didn’t make sense that the person you were supposed to send your life with was predetermined. It was the most ridiculous thing that he’d ever heard.

“Will you let it go, already?” Hilde asked him, “Everyone has a soulmate. So what if their named is marked on our body.”

“But it’s not right!” Duo exclaimed, “That’s what I’m getting at! It’s my name! Why should it be on someone else’s body!?”

“Because that’s the way things work!” Hilde sighed, “How many times do we have to do this, Duo? It’s tiring.”

Duo scowled at her.

“Duo, it’s how things work.” Hilde said as she sat up, “Soulmates have each others names somewhere on their body, in the same spot. Yours in on your left forearm, your soulmates will be in the same spot.”

“That still doesn’t mean that our lives should be dictated like this!”

“Is this because you don’t know your real name?” Hilde asked.

“What? No!” Duo exclaimed, “Everyone knows that the names will change.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Hilde asked.

“Nevermind. You obviously don’t understand.” Duo sighed as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

“Duo!”

He ignored Hilde and made his way out of the building.

Most of his friends, including Hilde, had already met their soulmates, the names marked on their bodies hadn’t changed so much over the years that he’d lost count of how many names had appeared. And their marks weren’t currently blurred meaning that his supposed soulmate wasn’t sure what their name currently was.

Duo shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t want to think anymore that night.

He headed for a local bar and ordered a pitcher of beer before heading to one of the pool tables. There was only one empty one left. He grabbed it and set it up to play.

He was only halfway through the pitcher and had played one game when someone approached him.

“Mind if I join you?”

Duo looked up, taking in the tight jeans that looked like they were painted on, the plaid button up shirt, the green eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul, and the auburn hair that fell over one of those penetrating eyes.

“Sure.” Duo said.

“Thanks. I’m Trowa.”

“I’m Duo.” He said reaching out to shake Trowa’s hand.

He noticed the spark of electricity that shot through his arm but brushed it off with a shrug.

As they started Duo’s eyes kept falling back on Trowa, taking in the way his muscles bulged under his shirt.

Three games later and they’d gone through two more pitchers of beer.

“Wanna get out of here?” Trowa asked him, his words only slightly slurred.

Duo eyed him for a minute before nodding.

They paid for the beer and stumbled out of the bar and hailed a taxi. Half an hour later they were stumbling through Trowa’s apartment door, their mouths pressed together. Shoes were kicked off, jackets dropped, and clothes pulled off.

Then they were stumbling towards the bed and were nearly there when they tripped and landed hard on the floor.

“Oww…” Duo groaned, “That’s gonna bruise.”

“Sorry.” Trowa apologized, “I just got back in town and kinda just threw my things in the hall before heading out to the bar.”

“It’s cool, but I ain’t getting up.” Duo said pulling him down, “You cool with fuckin on the floor?”

“More than cool.” Trowa chuckled as he kissed Duo again.

It was messy, sloppy. It was heated. Duo loved it.

The sex wasn’t much better. The floor was hard under them, objects scattered everywhere.

The next Duo woke up on a bed, one he vaguely remembered moving to for a second round of sex.

It hadn't been completely horrible but it wasn't likely that he'd hook up with the guy again.

Duo sat up slowly, his back and ass sore. He pushed the arm that was wrapped around his waist away at the same time that he glanced down.

On the arm was his name. It was in dark black ink.

“Fuck.” Duo rasped, “Fuck!”

He scrambled out of bed and lunged down the hall to grab his clothes. He pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt, shoes, and jacket before running out of the apartment.

It wasn't until he was in the hall that he realized he was in his building. He turned to face the door so he could see the number.

It wasn't his apartment. It was the one across the hall.

“Fuck!” Duo nearly yelled as he fished around in his pockets for his keys.

When he found them he quickly unlocked his door and slammed it shut once he was inside.

“Fuck!” He said again as he threw his clothes on the floor and headed for the bathroom, “Fuckfuckfuck!”

How could this have happened? How could he have found his soulmate and slept with him without knowing? This was horrible. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

 

Trowa woke when his bed mate started cursing. He'd been confused at first and then he'd seen his current name on the mans arm. And wasn't that interesting.

He had been sitting up to say something when the man, Duo, had run out of the room.

He sat on his bed, bemused. He had heard there were people that rejected the idea of soulmates but he hadn't thought his would be one.

Though honestly, it was probably better this way.

With his job he couldn't afford to have any distractions or attachments.

He stood from the bed and stretched as he headed for the shower.

There was still a couple of hours before he needed to check in at work and he was going to make use of them.

Trowa took his time in the shower, taking the time to scrub away any remaining evidence of his mission and any evidence of the sex he had had.

When he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist, walked into the hall, and began to clean up everything he had thrown there the night before.

As he cleaned up his thoughts drifted to Duo as he remembered how their bodies had moved together on the floor.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He needed to finish getting ready so he could head to the ‘office’.

* * *

 

“This is the worst thing that has _ever_ happened to me!” Duo wailed into the phone, “I can't believe it happened!”

_“Duo? What are you talking about? What happened?”_

“I met him! I slept with him, Quat!” Duo cried.

_“Slept with who?”_

“The idiot whose name is on my arm!” Duo yelled.

_“Oh! You met your soulmate!”_

“Yes I met my fucking soulmate!” Duo shouted into the phone, “Quatre what do I do?”

_“There isn't much you can do. Duo. You've formed a bond with him, even if it was by accident. You'll find yourself drawn back to him no matter what you do.”_

Duo made a distressed sound.

_“I'll be over in ten.”_

“Hurry!” Duo begged.

Ten minutes later Quatre marched into Duo's apartment, took on look at him, and sighed in disgust.

“Get up.” Quatre ordered, “Brush your hair, get dressed, and then we'll figure out how to proceed.”

Duo sat in the middle of his bed, his hair wet and hanging down freely to soak the sheet under him.

“Now, Duo.” Quatre said.

Duo shook his head and Quatre ran a hand through his hair in annoyance.

“Duo get the fuck up now.” He ordered harshly, “You are not going to sit here and mope. You're going to get up and we are going to figure out how well formed the bond already is.”

“He was really hot Quat.” Duo said staring up at him, “Tall, red hair, and green eyes that stared straight into my soul.”

“Well, fuck.” Quatre sighed, “Sounds like the bond is already well formed.”

“I don't wanna like him Quat.” Duo whimpered.

“I know. Now get up.” Quatre ordered, “Get dressed and brush your hair.” He said as he pulled Duo off the bed and shoved him towards the bathroom.

After Duo had brushed and braided his hair and gotten dressed he sat down on the bed across from Quatre.

“You've seen me do this before.” Quatre said, “But you've never experienced it. It will feel strange and you need to remain still until I'm done.”

Duo nodded and closed his eyes as Quatre placed one hand over the name and the other over his heart.

“Relax.” Quatre whispered as he pulled on the bond that linked Duo and Trowa together.

Duo gasped at the strange sensation but didn't move.

“Strange… it's not as formed as I thought it would be.” Quatre mused, “You're both rejecting the bond. I've never seen anything like this before.”

“Most tend to think they don't have a choice.” Duo muttered.

“I'm going to bind it so it doesn't affect you more than it already is.” Quatre informed him, “As long as you don't sleep with him or do anything that would strengthen the bond you'll be fine.”

Before Duo could say anything Quatre began to bind the bond. He screamed, jerking away from Quatre.

“Hold still!” Quatre snapped.

“Fucking hell!” Duo yelled as pain swarmed in his arm, “It hurts!”

“Done.” Quatre said quickly as he pulled his hands away, “Breath, Duo.”

Duo grabbed his arm with a pained whimper.

“How do you feel?” Quatre asked as he pressed an ice pack into Duo's hand.

Duo blinked, not having realized that Quatre had gotten up, “I feel like my arm is in fire.”

“That's expected.” Quatre said, “Ice it, take some painkillers, and sleep it off. I'd also suggest not running into him for a few days.”

“Easier said than done.” Duo muttered, “He lives across the hall.”

“Well fuck.” Quatre sighed, “You're gonna be staying at my place for a few days then. Pack your bag.”

Duo nodded and quickly packed his bag before following Quatre out to his car as he thought about what Quatre had just done.

Binding bonds was illegal. It could lead to all forms of health problems, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Most didn't survive a day with their bonds bound.

He really hoped that he wasn't going to be one of those who didn't make it.


	2. Bondless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo rests and Quatre contemplates.

The pain had been sudden and unexpected. He had barely refrained from crying out in pain or from dropping to his knees.

Instead he finished his debriefing and hightailed it to the nearest restroom, locked himself in the nearest stall, and pulled up the sleeve of his sweater. 

His arm was an angry red. The name inflamed. Was Duo attempting to break the bond? It was the only explanation he could think of. 

Trowa gingerly touched the reddened skin and let out a soft hiss of pain.

This wasn't good. He needed to find Duo and the one who had sealed the bond before they both ended up dead.

Trowa quickly made his way back to his apartment. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and pulled his laptop out. He pulled up the buildings security cameras and froze it on the image Duo leaving the building with a blond haired male.

It didn't take long for his facial recognition program to identify the male as Quatre Winner.

After finding Quatre's home address Trowa made his way there.

He knocked and waited before knocking again. With no answer he quickly picked the lock and entered the apartment. 

It was big, though being a penthouse apartment he shouldn't have expected anything else. He made his way through until he came to what seemed to be the guest room. He pushed the door open and saw Duo curled up, asleep, on the bed.

His arm was down by his side. Red and angry, pulsing. Just looking at it made Trowa's arm hurt. 

“Duo.” Trowa said from the doorway. 

Duo didn't wake and Trowa entered the room, sitting next to Duo on the bed. 

This close he could see that Duo's face was flushed and upon closer inspection he found Duo to have a fever.

Trowa frowned, this wasn't good news. 

“Duo!” He said louder this time, shaking Duo's shoulder. 

Still, Duo didn’t stir.

“Fuck.” Trowa muttered just as the apartment door opened.

“I know someone’s here!” Quatre called out, “Come out before I call the Preventers!”

“If you do that then I’d have to inform them about this illegal business you’ve got going on, Mr. Winner.” Trowa informed him. 

“And what business would that be?” Quatre asked as Trowa stepped into the hall.

“The business of binding soulmate bonds.” Trowa said as he pulled up his sleeve, “Reverse it.”

“No.” Quatre told him, “Duo doesn’t want the bond.”

“You’d rather watch him die then?” Trowa asked, “Because that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

“Duo will be fine.” Quatre said as he pushed past him, “The fever is to be expected.”

“You’re willing to risk it?” Trowa demanded.

“I’m not risking anything.” Quatre said angrily, “I’ve never lost any client after binding their bond.”

“Impossible.” Trowa scoffed, “Nearly everyone dies after having their bond bound.”

“Believe what you will.” Quatre said as he checked on Duo, “He’s fine, the fever is small.”

“Then why won’t he wake?” Trowa asked.

“Because the binding took a lot out of him.” Quatre informed him, “He’ll be fine, now I’d appreciate it if you left my apartment.”

When he turned around Trowa was gone.

“Quat… who ya talking to?” Duo asked sleepily. 

“Myself.” Quatre said, “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmkay.” Duo yawned as he rolled over.

Quatre smiled softly and tucked him back in before leaving the room to make sure that Trowa had actually left.

After finding no sign of him, he sighed in relief. 

He’d had people break into his apartment before, mostly angry ‘partners’ who he had helped escape from their bonds.

Most of the time his security caught them before they could do anything but it seemed one had finally got past them.

Quatre walked over to the counter and picked up the phone, “Rashid? Update my security. An angry one just got in.”

He listened for a moment, “No. I’m fine. He only wanted to find out what had happened and where his bonded was. There was something strange about him though, it was almost as if he didn’t care about the bond… alright. Thanks Rashid.”

Quatre hung up and walked over to his wine rack. He grabbed one at random, along with a glass, and walked down the hall to his room. Binding a bond always took a tole and the best way he’d found to deal with that was by getting drunk and having sex. But he could only do one of those tonight. 

Once in his room he stripped, opened the wine, and climbed up onto his king size bed. He settled in the middle, grabbed the nearby t.v. remote and turned on the t.v. He flipped through a few channels before finding what he was looking for. 

He slid one hand down his chest and stomach to grasp his currently soft cock while the grabbed the wine. He took a large sip, straight out of the bottle as he started to stroke himself.

Masturbating wasn’t as good as having someone sucking him off but it would get the job done. 

_ “Oohh! Fuck baby! Take me all the way into your hot mouth!” _

He snorted. The guy had been an idiot but the sex had been amazing. 

He flipped to another channel. Ah yes. This was much better.

_ “Ohh… ohh… fuck! Yes! A-ahh!” _

_ A breathy chuckle, “I haven’t even taken you into my mouth yet.” _

Fuck… that had been a good night. It had been the night he had met Duo. Duo, of course, had ended up in his bed and had been his best fuck of all… the way Duo had spread around him as he had pushed in…

“Fuck…” Quatre moaned, his hand moving faster.

Later, after Quatre had gotten a pleasant buzz and he had come at least four times, he just laid and stared up at the ceiling. 

There were times he hated not having a soulbond, hated having an ability that let him take that bond away from others. 

But… there were also times where he loved not having a soulbond, loved helping people escape their bond. 

He remembered one of the most messy bonds he had broken. A high profile government agent had been abusing his bonded and had completely taken over his life. He had taken him away from his family to a country he had never been to. 

Quatre had happened upon him by accident. He had been leaving a meeting with a potential client when he’d heard crying coming from behind a dumpster. He had, of course, investigated and had found Wufei. He’d been covered in bruises everywhere his clothing covered and had a collar around his neck that had been engraved with a rose. 

Unable to just leave him them, he had brought the broken male back to his apartment and nursed him back to health before eventually breaking the bond. 

Treize of course had found out and had broken into his apartment, nearly killing both of them before Quatre’s security had managed to subdue him. 

He had eventually been charged with abuse and holding a person against their will. 

Quatre blinked and looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

“Quat?”

“Come in, Duo.” Quatre said while making no move to cover himself.

The door opened and Duo stepped in. He padded over to the bed and climbed up to curl against Quatre.

“Duo?”

“Don’t wanna sleep by myself.” Duo yawned.

Quatre chuckled softly, “Alright. Sleep, Duo.”

Duo curled closer, “Smells like sex…”

Quatre snorted, “Well it is my room…”

Duo was already asleep. Quatre checked his fever and was satisfied when he found it lower than before. He covered them both up and settled down to sleep. 


	3. Online Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Trowa both have the same dream. Smut ahoy.

In the days that passed, Duo recovered enough to go back to his own apartment before going back to work. 

As the head scientist at Winner INC. labs, Duo couldn’t miss many days at work. He nodded at his coworkers as he entered the building and headed straight for his office to catch up on his emails and paperwork. 

When he entered his office he found a fruit basket waiting for him with a card that said,  _ “Don’t work yourself too hard. -Q” _

Duo smiled and moved the basket to one of the free chairs and sat down to play catch up. 

“Ugh… so many emails…” He groaned.

“Already hating being back?”

Duo looked up and grinned at Quatre as the blond poked his head in the office.

“Hey Quat! What’s up?”

“Just checking in.” Quatre said as he entered the office, “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired still but good otherwise.” Duo told him.

“Good.” Quatre smiled, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” Duo said, “I’m gonna have a long day ahead of me so I can catch up with everything.”

“Don’t stay too late.” Quatre said.

Duo nodded and turned back to his emails, fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed.

Quatre smiled and let himself out.

Duo continued to catch up on his missed work, barely stopping to eat. By the time he stopped for the night he had made it through three-fourths of his missed work.

“Ohh…” He groaned as he stretched, his back popping. 

After shutting down his computer and locking his office, Duo made his way back to his apartment. 

He dropped his things on the couch and headed for the kitchen. After a quick sandwich he showered and flopped down onto his bed. 

He laid there for a minute before deciding that he wasn’t tired enough to sleep. He rolled over and grabbed his laptop before sitting up and leaning back against his pillows. 

A few weeks ago Hilde had signed him up for an online chatroom that he was ninety-nine percent sure was a front for a dating site, but he hadn’t been on it yet. 

He pulled up the site and logged in to find that she had set up his profile and everything. He scowled and started fixing it. 

When that was done he looked through the messages he already had and deleted most of them. He paused at one that sounded genuine and went through their profile. 

_ Lion Dancer: _

_ Age: 28 _

_ DOB: November 18, 180 AC _

_ Sex: Yes _

_ Hair: Short _

_ Eyes: Seeing _

_ Likes: Animals, gymnastics, solitude, and music. _

_ Dislikes: Animal abusers, people who irritate me, and cold weather. _

_ Hobbies: Playing with animals, playing the flute, insulting people in a nice way, drunk watching.  _

_ Bio: A coworker signed me up for this site. I honestly have no clue what I’m doing. _

Duo laughed and messaged him back.

**_Lion Dancer: Hi?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Hi._ **

**_Reapers Wrath: How does someone dance with lions?_ **

**_Lion Dancer: By not getting eaten._ **

Duo choked on his laughter. This person was hilarious.

**_Reapers Wrath: Makes sense._ **

**_Lion Dancer: So how do you incur the reapers wrath?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: By being an idiot._ **

**_Lion Dancer: Oh?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Yep._ **

**_Lion Dancer: I see._ **

**_Lion Dancer: What do you do for fun?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: I normally go to the bar._ **

**_Lion Dancer: Yeah? Any that I might know?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Do you know Heath’s over on Main?_ **

**_Lion Dancer: I go there when I’m in town._ **

**_Reapers Wrath: When your in town?_ **

**_Lion Dancer: I travel a lot for work._ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Ahh, I see._ **

**_Lion Dancer: What about you?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: What about me?_ **

**_Lion Dancer: What do you do for work?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Oh… um… I’m an engineer._ **

**_Lion Dancer: Well that sounds much more fun than what I do._ **

**_Reapers Wrath: *Laughs*_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: I’m sure what you do is interesting enough!_ **

**_Lion Dancer: :)_ **

**_Lion Dancer: I’ve got to go, got an early start tomorrow. I’ll talk to you another time?_ **

**_Reapers Wrath: Sure. Hope you have a good day._ **

**_Lion Dancer: Thanks. You too._ **

**_Lion Dancer is offline._ **

Duo smiled softly. This Lion Dancer person sounded interesting. He shut down his laptop and scooted down so he was laying down in his bed. 

A part of him said that getting to know this Lion Dancer person was a bad idea but another part of him said to do it. 

He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep. 

_ A wet tongue on his neck had him moaning and tilting his head to the side.  _

_ “Duo.” His lover purred, “Let me please you.” _

_ “Mmm?” Duo moaned. _

_ “I’m going to make you feel so good.” His love promised.  _

_ A rough hand stroked down his belly towards his straining erection. _

_ “Please…” Duo begged, “Please…” _

_ “Duo…” _

_ The hand grasped his erection and squeezed. _

_ Duo gasped and thrust into the hand, “Please… wanna cum…” _

_ The hand squeezed again before slowly stroking up. The tip of his cock was teased before the hand stroked down again.  _

_ “Close… please…” Duo whimpered as he panted. _

_ Two lubed fingers teased his entrance and he gasped as he pushed back into them. _

_ The fingers pushed in and he sucked in a breath at the slight sting of pain before squeezing around them. _

_ “Feel good my love?” His lover asked. _

_ “Fuck… want it… please… need to cum…” Duo begged. _

_ The fingers slowly stretched him, teasing him in every way, before they were pulled away and replaced with something larger. _

_ Duo moaned, his back arched as he clenched around the cock entering him.  _

_ “Ohh…” Duo gasped once the cock was fully in him.  _

_ Suddenly he was pushed down, one hand between his shoulder blades and another on his hip. _

_ “Wha…?” _

_ His lover slowly pulled out only to thrust roughly back in. _

_ “FUCK!” Duo shouted, “YES!” _

_ He came hard with that thrust alone but his lover didn’t stop. _

_ “You like it rough?” His lover asked. _

_ “MORE!” Duo begged as he clawed at the sheets. _

_ Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzz _ **_t_ ** _ …  _ **_BZZT_ **

Duo groaned as he woke. He reached over and hit his alarm without opening his eyes. He’d been having a good dream. He sat up with another groan and threw the blankets off only to realize that his boxers were a mess. 

He climbed from bed and made his way into the shower. 

He’d never had such a vivid dream before. 

* * *

 

_ He slid his tongue up his lovers neck. The moans were like music to his ears.  _

_ “...” He said his lovers name, “Let me please you.” _

_ He stroked his way down his lovers stomach towards his straining erection. _

_ “Please…” His lover begged, “Please…” _

_ “I’m going to make you feel so good.” Trowa promised.  _

_ He grasped his lovers erection and squeezed. _

_ His lover gasped and thrust into his hand, “Please… wanna cum…” _

_ He squeezed again before slowly stroking up.  _

_ “Close… please…” His lover whimpered as he panted. _

_ Two lubed fingers teased his lovers entrance causing him to gasp as he pushed back into them. _

_ “Feel good, my love?” Trowa purred in his ear. _

_ The fingers pushed in and his lover sucked in a breath at the slight sting of pain before squeezing around them. _

_ “Fuck… want it… please… need to cum…” His lover begged. _

_ Trowa slowly stretched him, teasing him in every way, before he pulled them away and replaced them with his cock. _

_ His lover moaned, his back arched as he clenched around the cock entering him.  _

_ “Ohh…” His lover gasped once the cock was fully in him.  _

_ Suddenly he pushed his lover down, one hand between his shoulder blades and another on his hip. _

_ “Wha…?” His lover muttered confused _

_ His lover slowly pulled out only to thrust roughly back in. _

_ “FUCK!” His lover shouted, “YES!” _

_ He came hard with that thrust alone but his lover didn’t stop. _

_ “You like it rough?” Trowa asked surprised.  _

_ “MORE!” His lover begged as he clawed at the sheets. _

_ Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzz _ **_t_ ** _ …  _ **_BZZT_ **

Trowa woke slowly as the sound of the alarm faded. 

The dream had been entirely too real and had ended entirely too fast. 

He was still hard. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had a few minutes to take care of it… if he did it in the shower.

Trowa climbed from the bed and made his way to the shower. Once in the shower he grasped his hard cock and furiously stroked it. His hand didn’t make up for the tight heat of his dream lover.

“Fuck… close…” He muttered, his eyes closed as he brought the dream back to the front of his mind.

Trowa let out a low groan as he came. He let his hand drop as the spray of the shower washed away the evidence of what he’d just done. He quickly showered and dressed before heading out the door to go watch his next target. 

He glanced at Duo’s door as he walked past and wondered if his long haired neighbor would ever talk to him again.


	4. Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Trowa run into each other.

It had been nearly two months since they had started talking and Duo found that he really liked Lion Dancer. He was funny, smart, snarky, and they just clicked. 

**Lion Dancer: Hey.**

**Reapers Wrath: Hey!**

**Reapers Wrath: What are you up to?**

**Lion Dancer: Not much. Just got back in town. What are you up to?**

**Reapers Wrath: Just got home from work.**

**Lion Dancer: This late?**

**Reapers Wrath: Yeah, there was an accident in the lab and we all had to shower and wait for a doctor to clear us before we could leave.**

**Lion Dancer: Damn. Are you okay?**

**Reapers Wrath: I’m fine. I wasn’t near the accident but I still gotta follow protocol, ya know?**

**Lion Dancer: Yeah.**

**Lion Dancer: … Are you in bed?**

**Reapers Wrath: Yeah. Feel like being naughty, do we?**

**Lion Dancer: Maybe.**

**Reapers Wrath: *Laughs***

**Lion Dancer: What are you wearing?**

**Reapers Wrath: Just sweatpants.**

**Lion Dancer: Take them off.**

Duo felt a thrill of excitement in his stomach as Lion Dancer ordered him to strip. He quickly did so.

**Reapers Wrath: Done.**

**Lion Dancer: Feel like being a little risque and sending me a picture?**

Duo’s heart leapt as he considered it. In the end he snapped a quick picture of his hard cock and sent in to Lion Dancer.

**Reapers Wrath has sent Lion Dancer a picture.**

**Lion Dancer has sent Reapers Wrath a picture.**

Duo gasped as he opened it. He hadn’t expected to receive one in return. And what a wonderful picture it was.

**Reapers Wrath: That’s… that’s a good looking cock…**

**Lion Dancer: Thanks. Yours looks even better.**

**Reapers Wrath: *Blushes***

**Lion Dancer: Stroke it for me.**

**Lion Dancer: Are you doing it?**

**Reapers Wrath: Yeah… feels good.**

**Lion Dancer: Go slow. I don’t want you to come too fast.**

**Reapers Wrath: Please… I want your hand on me…**

**Lion Dancer: Soon. We’ll meet up soon.**

**Lion Dancer: Spread your legs and finger yourself.**

Duo groaned as he slipped his free hand down between his cheeks and teased his hole before slipping one finger inside.

**Reapers Wrath: I’ve switched to voice to text. Can’t type and do everything.**

**Lion Dancer: That’s fine. Do you have a dildo?**

**Reapers Wrath: No… Oh… fuck…**

**Lion Dancer: No coming.**

**Reapers Wrath: Please…**

**Lion Dancer: Not yet. Do you have anything you can use as a dildo?**

**Reapers Wrath: M-maybe? I have a cucumber…**

**Lion Dancer: Go get it.**

Duo ran into the kitchen, nearly tripping as he hurried to get the cucumber.

**Reapers Wrath: Got it.**

**Lion Dancer: Good.**

**Lion Dancer: Lube it up. You’re going to fuck yourself with it.**

Duo moaned and quickly lubed the cucumber up. 

**Lion Dancer: Don’t insert it yet. Finish stretching.**

**Reapers Wrath: Fuck…**

**Lion Dancer: Ready?**

**Reapers Wrath: YES!**

**Lion Dancer: *Chuckles***

**Lion Dancer: Slowly insert the dildo.**

Duo moaned, his legs spread as he slowly thrust the makeshift dildo in. 

**Lion Dancer: How does it feel?**

**Reapers Wrath: G-good…**

**Lion Dancer: How far in is it?**

**Reapers Wrath: As far as I can get it…**

**Lion Dancer: Good.**

**Reapers Wrath: Fuck… I need more…**

**Lion Dancer: Soon…**

**Lion Dancer: Pull it out slowly, and slowly thrust it back in.**

**Reapers Wrath: Ohh… fuck…**

**Lion Dancer: Keep it slow.**

**Reapers Wrath: Please…**

**Lion Dancer: Not yet.**

Duo let out a loud whine as he used the cucumber as a dildo. It felt good to have something thick in him again.

**Lion Dancer: How close are you?**

**Reapers Wrath: Close… so c-close!**

**Lion Dancer: Speed up but don’t come yet.**

Duo whined again.

**Lion Dancer: Come for me, my Wrath.**

Duo cried out, his back arched off the bed as he finally came. He lay panting as the cucumber slowly slid out of him to lay between his thighs. 

**Lion Dancer: What are you doing tomorrow night?**

**Reapers Wrath: Hopefully getting fucked by you.**

**Lion Dancer: *Chuckles***

**Lion Dancer: Meet me at the Shaker Plaza at nine?**

**Reapers Wrath: That’s one fancy place.**

**Lion Dancer: I have a business meeting there and it ends at nine.**

**Lion Dancer: Please meet me there?**

**Reapers Wrath: Okay. So long as you fuck me until we both pass out.**

**Lion Dancer: Deal. See you tomorrow.**

**Reapers Wrath: See you then!**

**Lion Dancer has gone offline.**

Duo let out a shaky breath as he rolled out of bed. He couldn’t believe that he was finally meeting Lion Dancer. 

He quickly took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

 

Duo looked around as he entered Shaker Plaza. He’d never been here before despite having lived near it for years. As he looked around he looked for anything that would point him in the right direction of his Lion Dancer. 

Several people their were dressed in business attire so he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to find Lion Dancer, they should have told each other what they were wearing. 

He walked around some, taking in some of the shops until a flash of red hair caught his attention.

Duo turned and looked, his eyes catching Trowa’s. He watched as Trowa broke off the conversation he was having with two men in suits and as the taller male walked over to him.

“Duo? What are you doing here?” Trowa asked.

“I’m meeting with someone.” Duo told him after a moment.

“Really? So am I.” Trowa said, “Who are you meeting with? I might know them.”

“I doubt it.” Duo said unwilling to admit that he didn’t know his dates actual name.

“Try me.” Trowa said.

“It's… a guy I met online.” Duo said slowly.

“You don’t know his name.” Trowa said, amusement clear in his voice, “You wouldn’t by chance be Reapers Wrath, would you?”

Duo’s head snapped up and he stared at Trowa, “Fuck. No. Do not tell me you’re Lion Dancer.”

“Okay I won’t.” Trowa said.

Duo cursed and Trowa smiled in amusement. 

“Let me finish up here and then we can go… talk…” Trowa said before walking away.

Duo considered just walking away but part of him wanted to get to know Trowa. He stayed and waited for Trowa to come back over.

“I… have a hotel room nearby…” Trowa said when he stopped in front of Duo, “We don’t have to do anything, but I’d like to talk.”

“Fine.” Duo said, “Lead the way.”

Trowa led the way into the fancy hotel and up to their room on the top floor.

“Penthouse suit?” Duo said, “Really?”

“I was going to try to impress you.” Trowa said shrugging once he had closed the door, “Look, Duo. If I had known it was you, I wouldn’t have encouraged our online relationship.”

“Really?” Duo asked doubtfully. 

“Really.” Trowa said, “You made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want a relationship with me.”

“What did you want to talk about?” Duo asked instead.

“Why did you do it?” Trowa asked.

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Because I’ve seen what the bond can do to people.”

“Meaning what?” Trowa asked.

“I had a brother. He was a few years older than me.” Duo said as he walked over to a nearby chair to sit down, “He met someone who claimed to be his soulmate when we were really young. It turned out to be a lie, but we didn’t know that. He took my brother and me, beat us daily, and used my brother as…”

“I’m sorry.” Trowa said, “That’s horrible, but you yourself said the bond was fake.”

“It was fake yes, but the man was so desperate to have a bond that he was willing to lie, to destroy lives. It wasn’t until a neighbor saw him through me out of the living room window that anything was done about it.” Duo said, “I was fifteen. Solo was seventeen, almost eighteen. He commited suicide a month later, just a day after he’d met his true soulmate.”

“I’m sorry.” Trowa said again.

“The bonds break people apart.” Duo told him, “I refuse to be a part of it.”

“So you had it broken before it could break you.” Trowa said thoughtfully.

Duo nodded, “I’m sorry if you wanted one.”

“I didn’t.” Trowa replied.

“What?” Duo asked.

“I didn’t want a bond.” Trowa said, “I never thought I’d meet mine and I was fine with that. But then we met and had sex and since then I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. That’s why I was trying to hookup with a perfect stranger.”

“To get over me?” Duo said softly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Trowa told him as he came to kneel in front of Duo, “Don’t ever be sorry.”

“Why are you being so nice?” Duo nearly shouted, “I didn’t even give us a chance! You should be furious!”

“And I just told you that I didn’t want a bond.” Trowa told him calmly.

“Why aren’t you angry!?” Duo asked as he pushed Trowa back so he could stand up and pace.

Trowa grabbed Duo’s arm and pressed him up against the wall.

“First thing first.” Trowa growled, “Don’t ever push me. Second thing. I don’t care about the bond, I never wanted it in the first place.”

Duo grunted as he hit the wall and glared up at Trowa, “Oh yeah?” He asked as he pushed Trowa backwards again.

Trowa growled and roughly shoved Duo back against the wall, this time holding his hands above his head with one hand.

“I said do not push me.” Trowa growled darkly.

“What are you going to do about it?” Duo dared.

Trowa’s eyes flashed and then his lips were pressed against Duo’s, biting and commanding him to open.

Duo gasped in surprise, allowing Trowa to slip his tongue into Duo’s mouth. Duo groaned, eyes slipping closed as Trowa easily dominated him. It wasn’t until he felt Trowa slip a hand under his shirt that Duo snapped back to reality. He bit down on Trowa’s tongue, causing the taller male to curse and pull away.

“The fuck!?” Trowa shouted.

“Oh now your angry!?” Duo shouted back, “Is that what it takes? Biting you!?”

Trowa’s eyes flashed again and pinned Duo to the wall for the third time that night. This time one hand went to Duo’s throat and squeezed with just enough pressure that Duo knew not to move.

“Very few things make me angry.” Trowa said, “And yes, you breaking our bond without even talking to me first pissed me off but I was more concerned with your health at the time to be angry.”

“Screw you!” Duo spat.

“All I want is a chance to get to know you.” Trowa said, “Nothing has to come of it. But I want to get to know you.”

“Me or my body?” Duo asked.

“You.” Trowa told him as he let go and backed away.

Duo slumped slightly as he was freed and rubbed his wrists, “Why?”

“I think we could be good friends.” Trowa said.

“That’s it?” Duo asked, “Just friends?”

“That’s up to you.” Trowa said. 

Duo eyed him warily before sighing, “I’m sorry I bit you.”

“I’m sorry for pinning you against the wall.” Trowa apologized.

Duo blushed and looked away, “Don’t be…?”

Trowa arched an eyebrow as amusement shone in his eyes, “Oh? Did you enjoy it?”

Duo blushed deeper, “It’s… it feels… right… kissing you…”

“Care to show me how right?” Trowa asked slowly. 

Duo shifted and looked up at him, “Can you… can…”

Trowa smirked and walked closer. He stood right in front of Duo and was so close that Duo could feel his body head and smell his cologne.

“Can I what, my little Wrath?” Trowa purred.

Duo’s eyes dilated and he felt a thrill of excitement rush through him. 

“Kiss me. Please.” Duo asked breathless.

Trowa pressed him back against the wall and claimed Duo’s mouth. Duo wrapped his arms around Trowa’s shoulders. Trowa grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head causing Duo to whine into the kiss. 

“Tell me what you want.” Trowa whispered against his lips.

“Please… want you in me.” Duo begged.

Trowa claimed Duo’s mouth in a rough kiss, “With pleasure.”


	5. Attacks Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatre gets beat up and Trowa corners Duo.

It had been a moment of weakness, or that was what he had told himself after he’d woken up in Trowa’s arms. He had quickly dressed and hightailed it out of there. Trowa had since messaged him online but he hadn’t responded. 

He didn’t know what to say. Sorry we slept together again but it was a moment of weakness?

Duo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist so he could start drying his hair. Once done he stepped out into his bedroom and wasn’t surprised to see that he had a message from Trowa.

**Lion Dancer: Can we please talk?**

Duo sighed. He couldn’t avoid this forever.

**Reapers Wrath: About what?**

**Lion Dancer: About why you ran out.**

**Reapers Wrath: I’d rather not.**

**Lion Dancer: Please.**

**Reapers Wrath: I don’t want to.**

With that Duo logged off and shut down his laptop before getting dressed for work. 

When he stepped out into the hall he fully expected to see Trowa standing there waiting for him but he was nowhere in sight. 

Why did he feel disappointed?

* * *

 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, the harsh light of the room blinding him. The loud beeping of various machines filled his ears and he realized he was in the hospital. 

“Master Quatre?” Asked a quiet voice from his right.

“Ra- Rashid…” Quatre whispered, “Water…”

Strong arms helped him sit up and a straw was pressed to his lips. He took a few slow sips before pulling away. He was laid back down and turned his head to look at Rashid.

“What happened?” Quatre asked.

“You were attacked in your apartment.” Rashid answered, “You had gone back to your apartment to pick up a file that you had forgotten and found your attackers already in your apartment. We reviewed the security footage and it seems they were looking for something.”

“Looking for what?” Quatre asked.

“We aren’t sure, but it doesn’t seem like they found it.” Rashid said.

“Good.” Quatre sighed in relief before wincing as the pain finally hit him, “What are my injuries?”

“A mild concussion, broken femur, two fractured ribs, and a broken arm.” Rashid told him. 

Quatre turned his head and saw the cast on his left arm and the vague outline of a cast on his leg. 

“How long have I been out?” Quatre asked him.

“Around twelve hours.” Rashid said, “You woke quicker than Dr. Po expected.”

“I heard my name.” 

“Dr. Po.” Rashid greeted.

“Mr. Kurama.” Dr. Po greeted, “Mr. Winner, good to see you awake.”

“Hello Dr. Po.” Quatre greeted, “How bad is it?”

“The break in your arm wasn’t as bad as we originally thought but your broken femur and fractured ribs need to be watched.” Dr. Po informed him, “Your femur had shifted and was cutting off the blood supply to your leg and some shards of bone from your fractured ribs are just floating free.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Quatre said.

“It’s not.” Dr. Po said, “There is a chance they could puncture something and you could bleed out quickly.”

“Yeah… lets not do that.” Quatre told her. 

“Our best bet will be to go in and remove the shards before they can do any damage.” Dr. Po told him.

“When?” Quatre asked.

“In the morning, after you’ve had some more time to rest.” Dr. Po said.

Quatre nodded, “Sounds good doc.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then.” Dr. Po said, “Get some rest.”

“See ya doc.” Quatre said and waited for her to leave before turning to Rashid, “I want to see the video.”

“Are you sure?” Rashid asked.

“Yes. I want to know who did this.” Quatre told him.

Rashid nodded and pulled a laptop out of his bag. He pulled up the security footage and held it up for Quatre to see.

He had been caught unaware but he had fought back. He had been outnumbered though and had been quickly overtaken and beaten unconscious. 

“Have you caught them?” Quatre asked.

“We are searching the city.” Rashid said, “We will find them.”

Quatre nodded and closed his eyes, “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Of course Master Quatre.” Rashid said.

* * *

 

The news that Quatre Winner was in the hospital after a vicious attack made headlines everywhere. Some fans attempted to visit only to be told that no visitors were allowed as they were worried about a second attack. Others sent get well packages that were carefully screened. 

All hospital staff had to be screened and approved of by Rashid before they were allowed to treat his young master, a rule that was enforced after one of the doctors performing his surgery had attempted to kill him. 

Dr. Po had quickly gotten her coworker restrained and had fixed the damage he had caused. 

And now they were waiting for Quatre to wake up.

“How long have you worked for Mr. Winner?” Asked Agent Heero Yuy.

After the newest attack the Preventers had arrived and started to question everyone. 

“Since he was fifteen.” Rashid answered.

“I see.” Agent Yuy said, “How many enemies does he have?”

“He’s the CEO of Winner Inc. He has several enemies.” Rashid told him. 

“And what of these rumors that he has an illegal business where he breaks bonds?” Agent Yuy asked.

“Rumors are exactly that.” Rashid said annoyed, “Master Winner does not condone breaking bonds, nor can he break them.”

Agent Yuy eyed him carefully, “We have witnesses that say otherwise.”

“There are no witnesses because Master Winner does not break bonds.” Rashid said firmly.

Agent Yuy eyed him, frowning as he considered his next words carefully. Before he could say anything Quatre stirred on the bed.

“Master Quatre?” Rashid asked softly.

“Hello Rashid.” Quatre giggled, “You have pretty colors.”

“You’re high from the medications.” Rashid said patiently.

“Soooo pretty!” Quatre giggled.

Rashid sighed, “I don’t believe you’ll be able to question him today. Might I suggest waiting until he’s out of the hospital?”

“Very well.” Agent Yuy said, “Let me know when he’s out.” He said handing Rashid a card.

“Of course.” Rashid said. 

“He’s pretty.” Quatre sung, “All pretty and pure!”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you this high before.” Rashid said amused. 

“Hiiii Rashid!” Quatre grinned.

“Hello, Master Quatre.” Rashid returned, “How are you feeling?”

“Sooooo good!” Quatre exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air and finally noticed the I.V’s in his arm, “Ohhh what’s this do?”

“Don’t touch that.” Rashid said gently, “It gives you your medications.”

“Ohhhh.” Quatre said, “You’re soooo pretty! You have pretty colors!”

Rashid sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

_ New system update available. _

A new update? Mr. Maxwell hadn’t told him anything about expecting an update, though with how distracted the human had been recently it wouldn’t have surprised him if the man had forgotten. 

The AI accepted the update, not realizing that its code was quickly being taken over by a virus that would be undetectable once that update was complete.  

* * *

 

Duo sighed as he looked in the mirror. With everything that had been going on, he’d forgotten that Quatre had scheduled a party at the lab for investors to see what their money was going towards. 

He really didn’t want to go to it but it was mandatory for him since he was the head scientist. And since Quatre was still in the hospital, it was up to him to give the speech.

Duo sighed again and ran his fingers through his bangs. He straightened his tie and grabbed his keys before heading out the door. 

He glanced at Trowa’s door as he left. He hadn’t seen or heard from the other man in a few days and he was… he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

Duo got in the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. It didn’t take long as no one else got on and then he was mounting his motorcycle. 

Half an hour later he was walking in the main door to the lab.

_ “Welcome Mr. Maxwell.”  _ Scythe the AI greeted him.

“Hello Scythe.” Duo greeted, “How many of the guests have arrived?”

_ “Half sir.” _ Scythe informed him. 

“Great… I’m on my way down.” Duo said.

_ “Shall I inform them sir?” _

“No.” Duo told him. 

_ “Very well sir.” _

Duo made his way down the stairs and into room where the lab where the guests were gathered. Only a few seemed to notice when he entered the room and he was fine with that. It gave him a chance to see who was there. 

He saw Wufei, one of the many people that Quatre had helped, talking to Meilan who was Hilde’s girlfriend and soulmate. He waved at them and continued to slowly make his way through the crowd. 

Once he was at the front he caught everyone’s attention. 

“Welcome everyone. I know many of you are worried about Mr. Winner but I can happily assure you that he is recovering well and should be going home within the next week.” Duo told them and waited for the cheers to die down, “Many of you have voiced your concerns with not knowing what your money is going towards, which is why Mr. Winner planned this party. Now, please feel free to look around, but please do not touch anything. At each station you will find a staff member who is working on that project. They are willing to answer any questions you might have.”

The crowd broke up as they all wandered to various stations. Duo sighed and headed towards the table in the back that had been set up as a bar. If he was going to survive this night then he was going to need a drink.

He’d been standing alone for a few minutes when someone walked up and stood next to him. He looked up and his mouth dropped in surprise.

“What are you doing here!?” Duo demanded.

“Can we talk?” Trowa asked, “I know you said that you don’t want to but we need to.”

“So you ambush me at work?” Duo hissed as he glanced around.

“You can’t keep running from this.” Trowa said quietly, “Please, just five minutes.”

“Fine.” Duo growled, “My office.”

Duo led Trowa into his office and closed the door.

“What do you want?” Duo asked.

“I know you don’t want the bond, neither do I.” Trowa explained, “But we keep getting drawn together so obviously the universe wants us to be together.”

“The universe can go fuck itself.” Duo deadpanned.

Trowa sighed, “Can we just start over? Start as friends?”

Duo eyed him, “Why? What do you get out of it?”

“Other than getting to know my neighbor?” Trowa asked.

“You don’t want sex or personal favors?” Duo asked him.

“No.” Trowa said, “Not unless you do.”

Duo sighed and sat down heavily in one of the chairs surrounding his desk.

“You know why I don’t like soulmates or bonds or anything.” Duo told him.

Trowa stayed silent as he waited for Duo to continue.

“I’ve seen so many people get hurt by the bond…” Duo said.

“I understand.” Trowa said as he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Duo said and grabbed his arm, “I… I’m willing to start over… to try to be friends… but I can’t promise more than that.”

Trowa turned and gave him a small smile, “That’s all I ask.”

Duo smiled tentatively back and opened his mouth to say something before being interrupted by a loud explosion. 

The entire building shook.

“Scythe! What happened?” Duo asked the AI.

_ “There was an explosion in the main lab sir.” _ Scythe informed him,  _ “A scan of the building shows that it is unstable.” _

“Fuck! Evacuate everyone!” Duo ordered.

_ “I can’t do that sir.” _

“Why the fuck not?” Duo demanded.

_ “Because I have orders to terminate you.” _


End file.
